Emotions
by DatenshiBlue39
Summary: Naruto drabbles.Kakashi's got a mission, but how does Iruka feel about it? Kak x Iru. Fireworks for Naruto and Sasuke. Naru x Sas.
1. Emotions

_Emotions_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… this is a pain in the rear end.**

Anger, pain, fear, love. All these emotions course through my brain and electrify my veins. He's leaving again. (Anger) He has to go on another mission with his team of young ninjas. What should I do? I don't want him to go because he may be hurt or… killed and then I'll never see him again (pain), except in a black leather bag with all the color drained from his face. (Fear) But it's his job, he HAS to go, and… I need him to watch out for Naruto, my semi-adopted child. Those two mean the world to me. (Love) I don't know what I'd do without them.

His pack is ready to go, he's quickly kissing me on the cheek and whispering something I can't hear. Wait! His back is turned, he's nearly to the door, his hands on the doorknob and it's turning, allowing him to leave. Running, I grasp his hand and twirl him back towards me. Frantically wrapping my arms around his neck I kiss him passionately before laying my head against his chest. 'what a wonderful smell.'

"Iruka?"

My hands tighten around the back of his neck and I look up to search his concerned face for any signs of him staying, finding none I sigh and move away a tiny bit. "Kakashi, you'll come back won't you? You're not going to leave me? My parents died, my friends, everybody I cared for, and all I have left is you and Naruto…Please, don't…don't…"

His fingers forced me to stop and he smiled gently down at me. "Iruka, don't worry. I'll never leave you, ok? We'll all come back safe and sound, no one's going to leave. You'll never be alone again, that's a promise."

(Reassured) "Ok. I'll be waiting." I reach up to kiss him once more before releasing him and gently pushing him towards the door. "Oh, and Kakashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be late."

Smirking back at me through the open doorway he replies, "Now that's something I could NEVER promise anyone…ja ne."

Owari

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. It was tons of fun to write, but my stomach is caving in on my right now. I really need to eat, but THERE'S NOTHING IN THIS FRIGGIN' HOUSE THAT EVEN CLOSELY RESEMBLES GOOD FOOD! I'm a very picky eater…oh well, guess I'll starve…wonder if ya'll miss me… YOU'D BETTER!**

**K, k, there'll be more drabbles later. Until then, ja ne.**


	2. Fireworks

_Fireworks_

**Disclaimer: I think you all know this, but just in case I'll tell ya… I don't own Naruto.**

The moonlight played across his face, making it hard for me to wake him up. He looks sooo kawaii like that, it's a shame that it can't last for much longer or else we'll miss it.

"Ne, ne, Naruto, get up." I shake his shoulder gently trying to rouse him from his dreaming state… oh, man, he's drooling… wonder if he's dreaming bout me. (grin) He'd better be!

"Ne, Naruto, look lively, come on."

He groans irritably as he sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. "huh? Sa…Sasuke? It's only…" He glances over at the alarm clock beside his bed and has to squint to read the dancing numbers. "…only 1 A.M. IN THE MORNING! What's wrong with you? Lemme sleep, you jack ass!"

With that said he flops back down on the bed, uncovered by sheets, and throws his pillow over his face. Rolling my eyes to the heavens I jump up and quickly straddle his hips, stretching forward I relentlessly tickle the hell out of him. As he squirms beneath me heat rises to my cheeks and I pull the pillow away from his face, I cease in my onslaught to lean down and kiss him swiftly on the lips.

Whispering against the soft flesh of his mouth I say, "Get up, Naruto, I have a surprise for you."

Interest flickers through his cerulean eyes before he slips out from under me and runs to his closet, fully dressed in under a minute he stands waiting for me. Grabbing his hand and squeezing it in my own I lead him out the door and up onto the rooftop.

"Sasuke, what're we doin up here?"

"Shhh… Just wait," I reply. I sit down with my legs open and pull him to a sitting position between them. As he leans back against me I wrap my slender arms around him, enjoying the feel of his soft skin and his heart beating against my chest.

Within moments the fireworks start, first one at a time and then speeding up until there are a thousand sparks filling the sky all at once. It looks as if a colony of fairies are dancing and whirling around in a dark and mysterious lake. When it's over I reach forward and turn Naruto's face back towards me and connect our lips in a sweet kiss. He tastes like nothing I've ever had before. If it could be put into words I would describe it as… freedom, bravery, courage, and determination lit by lightning fire, and even that is not enough to explain what I feel when I kiss him… some things just can not be put down in words.

"Happy Fourth of July, Naruto."

"mm…" He kisses me on my forehead and continues, "…I know what could make it happier." And as his eyes light up with mischief I grin right back at him and push him down until I'm hovering over him.

"We'll see if I can fulfill that order, ne, Naruto?"

Owari

A/N: Hey, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE! I LOVE fireworks, and I hope you all got to see a really good show. After watching the fireworks display in my neighborhood I came home and decided to write this, soooo I hope you liked it. I was going for short, sweet, and cute… hope I got it. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated and if you have an idea for a story you want me to write lemme know, though there are no guarantees that I'll do it, or that it'll come out the way you wanted it to, but it's always worth a shot. Well, then… ja ne!


	3. Really Smile

_Really Smile_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Monster."

_Keep smiling._

"Traitor."

_Keep smiling._

"He should die."

_Keep smiling._

"He should never have been born."

_Keep smiling._

"Drain on society."

_Keep smiling._

"Worthless loser… never gonna amount to anything."

_Keep smiling._

…

"Naruto?"

_Smile._

"Naruto? …. Naruto, let's go…. Don't listen to them some day you're gonna prove 'em

all wrong."

'_That's right. I'm gonna surpass them all and become Hokage… That's right.'_

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." _Smile, Naruto, really smile… just keep smiling. Never stop, never lose, … never give up._

A/N: Well, I was just thinking about how Naruto always has a smile even when he's being picked on, or in trouble. He never lets it get to him, and he just keeps moving ahead. If he gets pushed he makes sure to push back twice as hard… I admire that so, I thought I'd write this for him. Hope it turned out good enough.


	4. Rivals

_Rivals_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

We're rivals… always have been, and always will be.

We fight over anything and everything, we hardly ever agree.

But sometimes I wonder, 'What would it be like to drop our rivalry?'

And then of course I think, 'Well then, who would I yell at? Who would I have to call me 'baka', but never _really _mean it like the others? Who would see me for who I am? Who would I compare myself to in order to make myself a better fighter? Who would be there to back me up when I needed it?'

Without you as my rival I really have nothing at all.

You give me something to wake up and look forward to every day of this miserable life.

So… would I ever want to forget this rivalry? ….. Hell no!

"BRING IT ON, SASUKE, I'M READY FOR YA!"

"hnn… I doubt that."

A/N: Did that come out anywhere near cool? Huh? Huh? I'm kinda wishin' it did. Well… I tried and that's about all I can do. Thanks for reading it though, I love it when you do, and of course, being the sad authoress that I am, I love it even more when you review. Soooo, you see that little button down there on the bottom left of the screen? Click it and send me your regards….but you don't really have to cause it's not like I can, or _would_ track you down. Latta my cool peeps!


End file.
